When capsules are filled with finely divided materials, e.g., powdered pharmaceutical or nutraceutical compounds, the capsules typically become covered with dust. It is desirable to remove the dust before the capsules are packaged for sale. The dust may be removed from the outside of the capsules by any means that does not damage an unacceptable portion of the capsules. It is common, for example, to remove dust from the capsules using some type of dust-removing mechanism, such as a felt liner, an electrostatic screen, or grains of a substance that removes the dust without itself sticking to the capsules, such as salt.